


Flyers

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: key is a passionate feminist n jongs just a sad little college student who maybe wants a date(i made up these statistics i apologize)





	

Jonghyun seats himself at one of the unfortunately sticky lunch tables, gingerly maneuvering his tray and backpack so the mysterious residue doesn't contaminate everything. Kids are mulling about the cafeteria, eating and shouting and generally doing what obnoxious college students do. A few frantic looking girls (probably freshmen) at the table over are actually working, but they look too terrified to be seriously accomplishing anything.  **Poor kids. It gets better.**

Jonghyun pokes a solitary olive around his plate. "Better" of course meaning you learn to cram more efficiently and train yourself to procrastinate by any means necessary. Jonghyun sighs.  **College sucks.**

He's busy constructing a frowny face out of the remains of his salad when an unfamiliar hand slams down onto his table, scattering the meticulously placed garbanzo bean eyes all over the place. Jonghyun is about to proclaim the injustices of ruining handcrafted artwork when the hand's owner speaks.

" _ Are you aware that only 43% of college girls consider themselves to be feminists?" _

"Well, I uh-"

_ "Did you know that most people don't even know the definition of feminism until they're in their 30s?" _

"Um, no actually-"

_ "What about you? Are you a feminist?" _

"I'm not sure-" The hand's owner stares at Jonghyun, clearly expecting a profound answer. Jonghyun's not really sure what to say because all he can focus on is this ridiculously intense guy's face. It's slightly angular, framed by perfectly trimmed blonde hair, and swathed in immaculately smooth skin. His lips are pursed and pink. The guy's eyes are oddly shaped, almost cat-like, and Jonghyun can feel himself melting under his gaze.

" _ Hello?" _ The hand that had previously been near Jonghyun's food is now aggressively waving a flyer in his face. Maybe he was attempting to explain something while Jonghyun was busy gawking. "If you don't tune back in I'm going to shove this flyer  _ down your throat. _ "

"Sorry."

"Listen." The guy sighs. "Just take this, come to the club meeting, and you'll learn all you need to know about feminism. Okay?" The guy places the brightly colored flyer on top of Jonghyun's backpack.

"Okay, but I don't know where this auditorium is." Jonghyun points at the location printed on the page. The guy groans as if Jonghyun had just asked the actual, literal most annoying question that has ever been voiced.

"Just keep walking left from the main dorms. You'll see it."

"Maybe you should give me your number just to make sure I don't get lost?" The guy groans again. "You wouldn't want me to miss out on any feminism, would you?"

The guy rolls his eyes, but shows a hint of a grin. He pulls out a pen, scribbling on the back of Jonghyun's flyer in purple glitter ink.

"You better actually show up." The guy hands the paper back.

"Don't worry." Jonghyun glances at the name scrawled in cringe-worthy handwriting. "It's a date, Key."

The guy, Key, doesn't protest, but flashes a smile instead. Jonghyun dreamily watches him saunter off with a stack of flyers, ready to terrify other innocent, unsuspecting diners to promote his feminist conference. Jonghyun thinks he might be in love.


End file.
